dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz "KidChaor" Kalinkas
Kazdan Kalinkas, also known by his Chaotic screenname KidChaor, or simply as Kaz is a character from the franchise Chaotic, based around a card game where players can enter the universe of the game, interact with the creatures from the game, and transform into those creatures during matches. Background Kaz Kalinkas was one of the nerdy kids in his high school. He was not very popular and was a target for bullies. He was a fan of Chaotic after he got some good cards and built a deck. He was playing the game online one day when he recieved a special passcode. After typing the code into his computer to find out what it was, he found himself transported into the world of the game. He could hardly believe it. Chaotic was a real place. He continued to travel back and forth between Earth and Chaotic, playing the game and adventuring in Perim. He would also relay stories of his adventures to his best friend, Tom Majors, who was also a Chaotic player and favors the OverWorld tribe. Tom didn't believe him until he got his own code and was transported there himself. Physical Appearance Kaz has spikey red hair, brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He wears a green shirt, with a yellow waistcoat, dark green cargo pants and brown boots. He has also shown to be notably scrawny. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival Kaz arrived in Club Lobotazah, which at the time was closed down and abandoned. While trying to find out where he was, he came across, Tua the Luxio, who was there looking for a hidden map. She was afriad of him at first, scared that he was a Pokemon trainer out to capture her, but calmed down after it became obvious that he had never even seen a Pokemon before. After finding the map, they found that it lead to special artifacts called the Four Relics and Sixteen Shards. From the club, they left to Mount Bonsai where they met two of Tua's friends, Miles the Feraligator and Volcano the Blaziken. Together, the group began to climb the mountain to find one of the Sixteen Shards. Personality Kaz is a loyal person and often puts all else aside to help those in need. He prefers to plan everything out before hand and does not like acting on impulse, though he is not above doing so if the situation demands it. Powers/Abilities The transport from Chaotic to the Dimensional Island caused his Chaotic code to get scrambled. As a result his CodeScanner can be used to transform him into the creatures in his card deck and allow him to use BattleGear and Mugic, as if he was in a Chaotic match. He can also use it to transport to places he has already visited. His prefered creatures are Underworlders and his best one is Chaor, the leader of the UnderWorld tribe. Skills He is good a strategy and figuring out solutions to problems at hand. Category:Canon characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Males